


[Podfic] I Won't Tell If You Don't

by kansouame



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/531742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kansouame/pseuds/kansouame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day after Christmas when he comes home from a trip to the corner store for bread and milk to find Eames bleeding to death in his living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Won't Tell If You Don't

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Won't Tell if You Don't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/486760) by [theskywasblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue). 



> Download podfic at Mediafire [I Won't Tell If You Don't](http://www.mediafire.com/?6aaxf71vn8t9huk)

Title: I Won't Tell If You Don't  
Author: theskywasblue  
Reader: kansouame  
Fandom: Inception  
Pairing: Arthur/Eames  
Rating: PG-13  
File size/type: 11.67 MB, .mp3   
Length: 12m:51s  
Author's Summary: It's the day after Christmas when he comes home from a trip to the corner store for bread and milk to find Eames bleeding to death in his living room.

Text version: [I Won't Tell If You Don't](http://archiveofourown.org/works/486760)

Mediafire link for [I Won't Tell If You Don't](http://www.mediafire.com/?6aaxf71vn8t9huk)


End file.
